Calm Winds
The 4th Espada and the giant dragon warrior Ryujin continue to battle against one another. While Fujin controls the left blade, Tsuyoshi controls the right. Both captains work hard to pin down the mighty Espada. Isabella's shield starts to generate a pink aura nullifying the incomming attacks. Frustrasted the captains charge energy in both blades and unleash a huge golden blast in the form of a raging dragon. The attack hits it's mark causing massive damage to Isabella and the nearby area. When the debris clears we see Isabella's mechanical form still standing tall bit without her shield. The two captains are exhausted from the previous attack and fall to one knee about to collapse. . "Thats all two shinigami captains have?" asked Isabella with disgust, "No wonder my predecessors thought your kind was inferior, your winning of the last war was a mere fluke". The captains could barely stand let alone comment on Isabella's racist remarks so they remained silent. Without being provoked Isabella began to march her giant metal foots towards the captains, their dragon warrior Ryujin just stood there as neither captain had the strength to move him. As she marched forward Isabella opened her palm, concentrating her energy into her palm she was able to create a massive energy blade. "Like all knights we slay the dragon with our swords" she said. "Pathetic as you may be you may see the true form of my zanpakuto; it is so beautiful yet deadly just like myself". Tsuyoshi looked up at Isabella witha grin, "I can't see your fucking mouth in that tin can armor and yet you talk so damn much!" he spat. Isabella's grip tightened on her sword after becoming irritated at Tsuyoshi, she raised the sword above the captain's head pointing the blade downwards right over his head. "In the name of my master, you shall die first scum" she said with a more disgusting tone. Tsuyoshi continued to look up at the mechanical Espada, "Bite me bitch" he said in retaliation. Without any hesitation she let go of the blade, the blade fell towards the doomed captain. The blade was inches away from ending the captain's life but suddenly the blade froze in mid-air. Confused Isabella looked around to see what caused the blade's descent to halt. She looked up towards a tall tower to see a small blonde haired woman standing there. Both Fujin and Tsuyoshi looked up to see Umi standing there with a chain in her hand connected to the Isabella's blade. "That girl and her Kido never stops amazing me" said Fujin. Isabella grunted, "Who are you girl?" asked Isabella witha grunt. "My name is of no importance to the likes of you, all you need to know is that I am Zukia's blade" she said witha new confident voice. While still gripping the chain Umi pulled out her sword and chanted Bankai. A white burst came from Umi's body and feathers flew everywher. The light faded and there stood Umi adorned with her own beautiful wings. Behind her stood a mighty female angel, "This is my Bankai Espada, while it is the first time I have used it I have no doubt it has the power to crush you" she said. Umi glared at the Espada, "Zukia-sama today you will be proud of me" she said to herself. Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters